Empty Slot
Slot #1 Contestants *Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - | (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - |||||| *Boom Sonic (Sonic Boom) - ||| (Slot 1) |||| (Slot 2) *Mr. Potato Head - ||| (Slot 2) *New Larry the Cucumber (VeggieTales in the House) - || *Hannah Montana *Fynsy - | (Slot 2) *Jacksepticeye - |||| (Slot 1) |||| (Slot 2) *Adventure Foxy (FNAF World) - ||| (Slot 2) *Adventure Funtime Foxy (FNAF World) - | (Slot 2) *Adventure Puppet (FNAF World) - | (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *Savvy Stylist (Style Savvy Trend Setters) - || (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) - || (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *Anime Draculaura (Monster High Anime) - | *Anime Frankie Stein (Monster High Anime) *Benny n' Lee (Ice-Climber-Like) - | (Slot 1) || (Slot 2) *EQG Minis Pinkie Pie - | (Slot 2) *EQG Minis Twilight - | *Fran Bow - ||| *The Hub Logo *Garnet (Steven Universe) - |||||| *Musa (Winx Club) - | (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *George Shrinks - | (Slot 2) *Starcatcher (My Little Pony G3) - | (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *Thistle Whistle (My Little Pony G3) - | (Slot 2) *Tutenstein - | *Willa (Willa's Wild Life) (JOKE) *Phantom Virus (Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase) - |||| (Slot 1) ||||| (Slot 2) *Miss Daredevil (Mr. Men) - | (Slot 1) | (Slot 2) *Miss Scary (Mr. Men) *Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) - |||| (Slot 1) ||| (Slot 2) *Charlie the Unicorn - || (Slot 1) ||| (Slot 2) *Creepie (Growing Up Creepie) *Justin Bieber (Joke) - || *Strawberry Shortcake (Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures) - | *Comic Sans (Undertale Comics) - ||| (Slot 1) |||| (Slot 2) *Best Ariel (Goodtime's Little Mermaid) *Toon Ronald McDonald (The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald) - || *Bridal Shotacon (Universe of Lawl) - || *Apple Bloom (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - | *Melinda (CanadianScout) - || *Grumpy Cat (Grumpy Cat) - | (Slot 2) *Kaa (The Jungle Book) - || (Slot 2) *Sonic Zombie Origins Sonic/Pizza Hut Sonic/Derp Sonic/Hooba Dooba Sonic (Sonic Zombie Origins) - |||| (Slot 1) ||||||| (Slot 2) DLC Slot #1 Contestants *Haunted Barbie (Five Nights at Doll House) *Comic Freddy Fazbear (Rebornica FNaF Comics) - ||| (Slot 1) |||| (Slot 2) *Barney the Dinosaur (Barney) *Shadow Nightmare FredBarbie (Lojo98 FNaF MS Paint) *Fluffle Puff (Fluffle Puff Adventures) - || (Slot 1) || (Slot 2) *Goth EQG Pinkie Pie (Lojo98) Slot #1 Winners *Derpy Hooves (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Garnet (Steven Universe) Slot #2 Contestants *Maya & Miguel - | *Toon Nicki Minaj (Anaconda: The Educational Version) - | *Nature (Real Life) - ||| *Leela (Futurama) - ||| *Kid Vid (Burgur King Kids Club) - | *Viva Reverie (Youtube) - | *Drake & Josh - || *Anime Britney Spears (Britney Spears Break the Ice Music Video) - | *Gru (Despicable Me) - |||||| *Toon Toad (Super Mario Bros. Super Show) - ||||| *Paintbrush (Inanimate Insanity) - |||| *MwH Heavy (Kitty0706) - || *Patchy the Pirate (SpongeBob specials) - ||| *New Alvin (ALVINNN and the Chipmunks) - | *Taco (Inanimate Insanity) - ||||| *Announcer (Battle For Dream Island) - |||| *Chara (Undertale) - || *Dr. Rabbit (Colgate) - |||||| *Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) - ||| *Unikitty (The LEGO Movie/Cartoon Network's Unikitty series) - |||||| *Jacob Sartorius (Sweatshirt) - || *Ron (Lemme Smash) - |||| *Aku & Scaramouch (Tag Team) (Samurai Jack) - ||||||| *Lele Pons (Youtube) - || *Pajama Sam - |||| *Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) - |||| DLC Slot #2 Contestants *The Great & Powerful Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) - || *Dora the Explorer *Zone-Tan (ZONE-Sama) - ||| *Pewdiepie - || *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers - || *FCCD SpongeBob & Mr. Krabs (Fried Chili Cheese Dogs) (Tag-Team) - ||||| Slot #2 Winners *Sonic Zombies (Sonic Zombie Series) *Aku & Scaramouch (Samurai Jack) Slot #3 Contestants *Bonbon Dur Au Beurre (Hot Dagn) 2 votes *Maddie Ziegler (Sia music videos) 0 votes *Oney (Oneyplays) 1 vote *Tennis Ball and Golf Ball (REMAKE) (TAG TEAM) (Battle For Dream Island) 5 votes *DCSHG Harley Quinn (DC Super Hero Girls) 0 votes *Madonna (Singer) 0 votes *Penny (The Proud Family) 1 vote *Leokimvideo 1 vote *Hanazuki (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) 2 votes *Doreamon 1 vote *Root & Digby 1 vote *Mikey Simon (Kappa Mikey) 1 vote *Phil Eggtree (Riddle School) 2 votes *Danger Dolan (Planet Dolan) (Mostly using the "Super Planet Dolan" version.) 3 votes *Starbomb Mario (Starbomb) 4 votes *Realistic Link (Super Smash Champ/If SMASH BROS was Realistic) 3 votes *Dillon the Hacker (Joke) (YouTube) 4 votes *Molly Ketty 2 votes *Mommy & Gracie (Ice-Climber Like) (Mommy & Gracie Show) 0 votes *Ninja Brian (Ninja Sex Party) 1 vote *The Illusion Mistress (Chronicles of Illusion) 1 vote *Sash Lilac (Freedom Planet) 4 votes *Akemo Himejima (REMAKE) (High School DxD) 0 votes *Harley Morenstein (REMAKE) (Epic Meal Time) 2 votes *Brooklyn T. Guy (SuperMarioLogan) 1 vote *Apple & Marshmallow (TAG TEAM) (Inanimate Insanity) 3 votes *Rebel (Nuclear Throne) 0 votes *Buster Baxter (Arthur) 0 votes *Guildmaster Wigglytuff (Pokémon Mystery Dungeon) 0 votes *Filburt (Rocko's Modern Life) 2 votes *Flumpty Bumpty (One Night at Flumpty's) 3 votes *Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) 4 votes *Issei Hyoudou (High School DxD) 1 vote *Aqua the Leafeon (DeviantArt/HyperBeamEevee) 2 votes *Jordan Underneath (YouTube) 1 vote *SpaceHamster (Hidden Block) 1 vote *Ika Musume (Shinryaku! Ika Musume/Squid Girl) 2 votes *Lord Tourettes (Dick Figures) 1 vote *Airalin (DeviantArt/RakkuGuy) 1 vote *Mr. Nezzer (REMAKE) (VeggieTales) 1 vote *Mr. Lunt (REMAKE) (VeggieTales) 2 votes *Giffany (Gravity Falls) 2 votes *Madeline (Madeline Animated TV Series) 0 votes *Domo (Domo-kun) 0 votes *Edgar & Ellen 0 votes *Robot Jones (Whatever Happened to Robot Jones) 2 votes *Alex, Clover & Sam (Totally Spies) 2 votes *Strawberry Sunrise (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) 0 votes *Blackheart (Marvel) (REMAKE) 1 vote *Donna the Dead (Halloween Props) 0 votes *Professor Quigley (Leapfrog the Letter Factory) 0 votes *David & Shane (The Upside Down Show) 1 vote *Queen Chrysalis (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) 1 vote *Starsong (G3/G3.5 MLP) (REMAKE) 0 votes *Toola-Roola (G3/G3.5 MLP) (REMAKE) 0 votes *Casper the Friendly Ghost 0 votes *Game Dude (Joke) 0 votes *Princess Poppy (Trolls) 0 votes *Movie/Best Jem (Jem and the Holograms 2015) (Joke) 0 votes *Movie/Best Garfield (Garfield the Movie) 0 votes *Jaller & Takua (Bionicle) (Tag Team) 1 vote *Minecraft Rafiki (Minecraft Lion King Mod) 1 vote *Mr. Dark (Rayman) 4 votes *White Chicks (Tag Team) 0 votes *Bliss (The Powerpuff Girls 2016) 2 votes *Shgurr (YouTube/DeviantArt) 1 vote *Jonny 2x4 (Ed, Edd n Eddy) 1 vote *SML Mario (SuperMarioLogan) 5 votes *Phil Swift (Flex Seal) 2 votes *Harriet the Spy 0 votes *Jojo Siwa (Jojo Siwa: My World) 0 votes *Eustace Bagge (Courage the Cowardly Dog) 0 votes *Lex (Bookworm) 1 vote *The Grinch (Dr. Suess) 6 votes *Miser Brothers (Tag Team) (A Year Without A Santa Claus/A Miser Brother's Christmas) 0 votes *Paper (REMAKE) (Inanimate Insanity) 2 votes *Jake Conway (Ride to Hell: Retribution) 0 votes *Jetix (TV Logos) 3 votes *Pen (Battle For Dream Island) 5 votes *Nightmare (Five Nights at Freddy’s 4) 5 votes *Betty Boop 0 votes *ICarly 0 votes *Nina (Braceface) 1 vote *Vanellope Von Schweets (Wreck-It-Ralph) 1 vote *Toon Spyro (BlackRhinoRanger) 2 votes *Supercade DK (Saturday Supercade) 0 votes *Drunk Chara/Bottles (Ask Drunk Chara) 3 votes *Tabbes (YouTube) 3 votes *Ice King (Adventure Time) 2 votes *SMG4 Mario (SuperMarioGlitchy4) 6 votes *Professor Hinkle (Frosty the Snowman) 2 votes *Mighty the Armadillo (Sonic the Hedgehog) 2 votes DLC Slot #3 Contestants *Best Elsa (Joke) (Frozen Flash Games) 1 vote *Nyan Mario (YouTube) 0 votes Slot #3 Winners *The Grinch (Dr. Suess) *SMG4 Mario (SuperMarioGlitchy4) Slot #4 Contestants *Abridged Bakura (REMAKE) (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series) *AnimatedJames (YouTube) *Toon Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Country the Animated Series) *Goat (Goat Simulator) *Sassy Velma (Scooby-Doo Mystery Inc.) *Abridged Alucard (Hellsing Abridged) *Chris (The Impossible Quiz) *Jake Paul (REMAKE) (Team 10) (Sorry Andreas8603) *Swedish Chef (The Muppets) *Ashley (WarioWare) *Test Tube (Inanimate Insanity) *Gelatin (Battle For Dream Island Again) *Domics (YouTube) *Denzel Crocker (The Fairly OddParents) *Hugh Neutron (Jimmy Neutron) *Frumplequest the Conquistador (Ukinojoe) *Sweet Bro & Hella Jeff (Joke) (TAG TEAM) *Toon Snake (REMAKE) (Metal Gear Awesome) *Cartoon Zelda/Excused Princess (The Legend of Zelda the Animated Series) *Grace (Façade) *Paul Blart (Paul Blart: Mall Cop) *Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) *Commercial Wario (Wario game commercials) *Toon Jax (Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm) *Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) *Moanica D'Kae (Welcome to Monster High) *Piemations Scout (Meet the Amazing Team) *Piemations Pyro (Meet the Amazing Team) *Danny Phantom *Arnold (Hey Arnold!) *Sokka (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Kung Fury *Best Fluttershy (Cookie Swirl C) *Best Applejack (Cookie Swirl C) *FCCD Mr. Krabs (Fried Chilly Cheese Dogs) *Awesome Possum (Awesome Possum Kicks Dr. Machino's Butt) *Liy (Battle For BFDI) *Foldy (Battle For BFDI) *Papa Bear (Paul Terry The Three Bears/SOMEBODY TOUCHA MY SPAGHETTI!!/TerryToons) *Mac & Bloo (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Octodad (Octodad: Dadliest Catch) *Alpha Pig (Super Why) *Jasper (Steven Universe) *Gregzilla (YouTube) *Rebecca Parham (Let Me Explain Studios) *TimTom (YouTube) *SomeThingElseYT (YouTube) *Hat Kid (A Hat in Time) *TJ Henry Yoshi (YouTube) *Lum Invader (Urusei Yatsura) *Colonel Sanders (Kentucky Fried Chicken) *The Burger King *Katia Managan (Prequel/Making A Cat Cry: The Adventure) *Slimer (Ghost Busters/Hi-C Ecto Cooler) *Harpy (Harpy Gee) *Muse/Lumen (Azure Striker Gunvolt) *Whammy (Whammy! The All-New Press Your Luck) *Felix the Cat *Abridged Goku (Dragon Ball Z Abridged) *Glover *Dr. Fox (Unikitty!) *Leaky Louie (Capri Sun/The Disrespectoids) *Ripto (Spyro the Dragon) *Spy Fox *Follower, Waiter & Greeter (123 Slaughter Me Street) *Escargoon (Hoshi no Kirby/Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) *Brave & Bold Batman (Batman: The Brave and the Bold) *Toon Earthworm Jim (Earthworm Jim the Animated Series) *Joe Squidward (We GOTTA Get SPONGEBOB Back!/Ukinojoe) *Christian Weston Chandler/Chris-Chan (Joke) *Wiggy Rockstone (The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show) *Puppycorn (Unikitty!) *Everest (Paw Patrol) *Periwinkle (Blue's Clues)﻿ *Tinkles (Rick and Morty)﻿ *SheZow﻿ *Stitch (Lilo & Stitch)﻿ *Shaggy (Scooby-Doo)﻿ *Dan (Dan Vs.)﻿ *Mario Albano/Plumber Mario (Super Mario Bros. Super Show)﻿ *Yooka-Laylee﻿ DLC Slot #4 Contestants *Sam-I-Am (Dr. Suess) *Emilia W and Blossom Flower (Emilia W and Blossom Flower -Production) Slot #4 Winner *Papa Bear (Terry Toons) Slot #5 Contestants *Cube (Geometry Dash) *Foamy (Neurotically Yours) *Time Fcuk *Pico (Pico's School) *Onpu Segawa (Ojamajo Doremi/Magical Doremi) *Ichigo Momomiya (Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power) *TonyvToons (YouTube) *itsAlexClark (YouTube) *GingerPale (YouTube) *TheAMaazing (YouTube) *Master Frown (Unikitty!) *Abridged Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Abridged) *Abridged Yusaku (Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Abridged) *Jack Altas (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's) *Strong Mad (Homestar Runner) *Coach Z (Homestar Runner) *Hot Dagn *Daniel (MUGEN) *Eddie the Mean Old Yeti (Donkey Kong Country the Animated Series) *Janyse Ian (Mean Girls) *Sharpay Evans (High School Musical) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Scar (The Lion King) *Darkwing Duck (REMAKE) *Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Toon/Rogerfied Sora (Kingdumb Hearts) *Excel (Excel Saga) *Ren & Stimpy *Jacksfilms (YouTube) *Cupcake (CrazedCake) *Annie (Stariaat) *Wolfychu (YouTube) *Lefty (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator) *Detective Nwar (NWAR) *Ladybug (Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir) *Trace (Twokinds) *Keith & Natani (Twokinds) *Zoe (Xombie) *Dex the Swede (YouTube) *Slendybob (A Knight's Night!) *Mugman (Mugman/Welcome to Wedgewood) *Blockhead (Blockhead/Time Squad) *Mumkey Jones (YouTube) *Cool Cat (Semi-Joke) (Cool Cat Saves the Kid) *Misty (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *Nikki (Debrah Solomon/Cartoon Network's Big Pick) *Educational Mario (Mario's Time Machine) *Toon/Anime Bomberman (Bomberman Jetters) *Kiazuki (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Inkagames Team/Lucas, Flash, Tony, Spark (Inkagames) *Chucky (Child's Play) *SCP-173/The Sculpture (SCP Foundation/SCP - Containment Breach) *Fandroid the Musical Robot (YouTube) *Underpants Frisk/Da Child (Underpants) *The Conductor (A Hat in Time) *Freddi Fish *Coconut (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) *SCP-149/Plague Doctor (SCP Foundation/SCP - Containment Breach) *Slender Man (Slender) *Popee the Performer *ProJared (Normal Boots) *Professor Juice (Hidden Block) *Nathaniel Bandy (YouTube) *Wart (Super Mario Bros. 2) *Monty Mole (Super Mario) *Lanky Kong (Donkey Kong) *President Haltmann (Kirby: Planet Robobot) *Mudkip (Pokémon) *Slowpoke (Pokémon) *Raichu (Pokémon) *Emolga (Pokémon) *Espurr (Pokémon) *The Squid Sisters/Callie & Marie (Splatoon) *Alex Kidd *Goemon (Ganbare Goemon/Mystical Ninja) *Kid Dracula *Bonk (PC-Genjin/Bonk Series) *Plok *Toon Roll (Mega Man the Animated Series) *Betrayus (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) *Sheen (Jimmy Neutron) *Cory Baxter (Cory in the House) *Rhett & Link (Good Mythical Morning) *Big Smoke (GTA: San Andreas) *Franklin Clinton (GTA V) *Max (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl) *Linus (The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl) *Sugar Bear (Sugar Crisp) *Worst/MS Paint/HydroLing SpongeBob (Joke) (HydroLing) *Garfielf (Semi-Joke) *iHasCupquake (YouTube) *Alien (AlienMyth64) *Amanda (The Amanda Show) *Jerry Seinfeld (Seinfeld) *Tim Taylor (Home Improvement) *Yamada (B Gata H Kei) *Mr. Clean (Magic Eraser) *Mung Daal (Chowder) *Little Red Hood (Joke) *EileMonty (YouTube) *Viktor Strobovski (Advanced Education With Viktor Strobovski) *Gaijin Goombah (YouTube) *Team Crash Zoom/Ben, Lucy & Kate (Ice Climber-Like) (Crash Zoom) *Alfred R. Kahn (Joke) (4Kids Entertainment) *Best Pac-Man (Semi-Joke) (Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures) *Risky Boots (Shantae) *Beck (Mighty No. 9) *Splosion Man *Vibri (Vib-Ribbon) *Cool Spot (7 Up) *Chester Cheetah (Cheetos) *Grizzle (Care Bears Adventures in Care-a-Lot) *Mike Matei (Cinemassacre) *Murdoc (Gorillaz) *ProZD (YouTube) *Maika Sakuranomiya (Blend S) *Shinobu (Ninin ga Shinobuden/Ninja Nonsense) *Jon Arbuckle (Garfield) *Dr. Zomboss (Plants vs. Zombies) *Needle (Battle For Dream Island) *Loser (Battle For BFDI) *Baseball (Inanimate Insanity) *Microphone (Inanimate Insanity) *Toon Niko Bellic (Grand Theft Awesome) *Vannamelon (YouTube) *Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) *Kenny McCormick (South Park) *Zanta Claws (Eddsworld) *Daddy Yankee *Gay Spaghetti Chef (Khonjin House) *Pent (Khonjin House/Supermental) *Camren Springer (YouTube) *Woody (Battle For Dream Island) *Foldy & Stapy (Tag Team) (Battle For BFDI) *Balloony & Cloudy (Tag Team) (Battle For BFDI) *Sticks the Badger (Sonic Boom) *Dave the Intern (Sonic Boom) *Cooper (Grabbed by the Ghoulies) *CID the Dummy *Luke & Kevin (SuperMarioGlitchy4/Hobo Bros) *Jeff the Killer *Finn the Pony/YTPGuy17 (YouTube) *Lucas Barton (The Wizard) *Lucy Heartfilia (Fairy Tail) *Comic Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine Comics) *Comic Cuphead (Cuphead Comics) *GameStop Bunny/Buck the Bunny (GameStop commercials) *Puppet Harry (Potter Puppet Pals) *Okusheny (YouTube/My Little OC) *Jack the Hedgehog (Jack-Hedgehog) *SNT (ProjectSNT) *Trollveon/Sassy Sylveon (ProjectSNT/Sylveon Trolls/Sylveon PLAYS) *Chairman Mar (YouTube) *Kable10 Jeffy (Kable10 SML Parodies) *Toon Funky Kong (Donkey Kong Country the Animated Series) *Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) *Boyinaband (YouTube) *Piemations Soldier (Meet the Amazing Team) *Toon Zurg (REMAKE) (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Jarvis Raines (Some Assembly Required) *Bowie Sherman (Some Assembly Required) *Game Deadpool (Deadpool Video Game) *Mr. George Wilson (Dennis the Menace (1993)) *Grandpa Lou Pickles (Rugrats) *ChinTubeHD (YouTube) *MandJTV Bulbasaur & Squirtle (Pokémon Talk) *Rebecca Miyamoto (Pani Poni Dash) *Yoshiko Hanabatake (Aho-Girl) *Decoe & Bocoe (Ice Climber-Like) (Sonic X) *Lazlo (Camp Lazlo) *Spaicy (LoulouVZ) *Four & X (Battle For BFDI) *ED+ (EDplus777/ED+ Adventures in Equestria) *Captain Qwark (Ratchet & Clank) *Scarlet Blitz/Kat (DeviantArt/Pony Pals) *Lord Vortech (Lego Dimensions) *Mona (Nanalan') *Bigley (Miiverse) *Coldsteel the Hedgeheg *Professor Farnsworth (REMAKE) (Futurama) *Grim (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *Rudy & Snap (ChalkZone) *Prohyas & Vambre (Tag Team) (Mighty Magiswords) *Buttman (Annoying Orange GTA V/Adventures of Buttman) *Internet (Real Life/The Actual Freakin' Internet) *Fan Comic John Egbert (Homestuck Fan Comics) *Fan Comic Karkat Vantas (Homestuck Fan Comics) *Strawinsky (Strawinsky and the Mysterious House) *Mugi Sonic (MugiMikey) *DAGames (YouTube) *Dark Heart (Care Bears Movie II: A New Generation) *Kagami Hiiragi (Lucky Star) *Index Librorum Prohibitorum (A Certain Magical Index) *Dokuro Mitsukai (Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan) *Kurt (Good Burger) *Ronnie Anne (The Loud House/Los Casagrandes) *Angry Grandpa (YouTube) *SML Mama Luigi (SuperMarioLogan) *Oggy (Oggy and the Cockroaches) *Bellybutton (Doodle Toons) *Gregory & Wirt (Over the Garden Wall) *Bijuu Mike (YouTube) *Noble (Lost Pause) *Lily the Fox Mechanic (Lost Pause) *Arale Norimaki (Dr. Slump) *Yuno (Hidamari Sketch) *Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) *Best Chen (Chen N' Friends!/Primantiss) *Squeegee (The Rise of Squeegee/Russmarrs2) *Berd (YouTube) *Simon's Cat *Steve (Weird Dreams) *Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Amethyst (DC Nation) *CN Logo (Cartoon Network) *Waffle Ryebread (Tail Concerto) *Katzun (YouTube) *CypherDen (YouTube) *sWooZie (YouTube) *Filia (Skullgirls) *Mr. Hippo (Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator) *The Devil (Cuphead) *Luis Fonsi DLC Slot #5 Contestants *Captain S (The New Adventures of Captain S) *Movie Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony The Movie) Slot #5 Winners *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA Personal Picks Pre-Release (Before Slot 1's release) *Genderless Child (If Undertale was Realistic) *Adventure Freddy Fazbear (FNAF World) *Circus Baby (Five Nights at Freddy's Sister Location) *Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) *Snide (Power Rangers Dino Charge) *The Hub *Regina George (Mean Girls) *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Nigel (Landstalker) Slot 2 *Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Musa (Winx Club) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers Slot 3 *Hanazuki (Hanazuki: Full of Treasures) *Oney (Oney Plays) *The Great & Powerful Trixie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Toon Toad (Super Mario Bros. Super Show) Pre-Release (Before Slot 4's release) *EQG Pinkie Pie (Equestria Girls) *Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club) *Sunset Shimmer (Equestria Girls) *Stephanie Meanswell (LazyTown) Slot 4 *Juliet Starling (Lollipop Chainsaw) *Phil Eggtree (Riddle School) (Suggested by Brandon) *Viva Reverie (YouTube) *Starsong (My Little Pony G3) *Abridged Bakura (Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series) Slot 5 * Removed *Apple Bloom (Moved to Lawl Toon REMASTERED) *Best Ariel (Same as above) *Strawberry Shortcake (Same as above) *Bridal Shotocon (The tag was removed by him) *The Hub (Already put in the game) *Regina George (Same as The Hub.) *Lisa Simpson (You probably know already, it is the same as The Hub) *Nigel (For Dabomb 333) *SMG4 (Someone has him. But who?) *Brody Foxx (Request from DaBomb 333) *Macy Halbert (Same as Brody Foxx) *Melinda (No more GA Characters) *Jacksepticeye (Possibly being in Lawl Beatdown) *Pewdiepie (Same as Jacksepticeye) *Starlight Glimmer (Same as Hub) *Musa (Confirmed Playable in Sonata Dusk's Moveset) *Dr. Rabbit (Confirmed to be in Lawl X) *TheOdd1sOut (Confirmed to be in Lawl Academy) *Ronald McDonald (Confirmed for Lawl Galaxy) *Sonic Boom Sonic (Lost interest) *Anime Frankie Stein (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *Anime Draculaura (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *EQG Minis Pinkie Pie (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *EQG Minis Twilight (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *Barney the Dinosaur (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *Adventure Foxy (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *Adventure Funtime Foxy (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *Adventure Puppet (Same as Sonic Boom Sonic) *Brandy & Mr. Whiskers (Same as Hub) *Dillon the Hacker (Snake: I just don't like him) *Flumpty Bumpty (Offered him to Kirby Kid9) *EQG Pinkie Pie (Same as Hub) *Monika (Same as Hub) *Sunset Shimmer (Same as Hub) *Paper (He's used for OJ's Down Taunt) *Stephanie Meanswell (Same as Hub) *Hat Kid (Confirmed for Lawl Nova) *Jake Paul (Confirmed for Lawl Galaxy) *Tennis Ball & Golf Ball (In Lelle) *Puppycorn (Same as Apple Bloom) *Nature (Possibly going to be in Lawl Adventure Director's Cut) *Charlie The Unicorn (Same as Nature) *Benny N' Lee (Same as Nature) *Toon Cranky (Going To Be Added To Lawl Deluxe Back Again) *Shaggy (Going to be in Lawl Zero) *Phil Swift (Confirmed for Lawl Encore) *Drake & Josh (Confirmed for Smashstation Lawl Stars) *Mania Sonic (Going to be in Lawl Love) *Baldi (Confirmed for Lawl Take 2) Category:Projects Category:Spoilers